Cold Blooded Killers
by Stone Moss
Summary: The Kabras were murderers, nothing more. Irina knew this like the back of her own hand. Of course, her husband did as well. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Family


His body lay beside her. His _dead _body lay beside her. Her son was curled up against her side, his tears staining her shirt. All this wasn't because of a car accident. No, it was murder. Of course, she was the only one who knew this. The Kabras were good at masking deaths, but not good enough to fool her.

The Kabras.

The name brought bile to her throat. They were only murderers, nothing more. Filthy, cold-blooded, murderers. Hopefully, the children would not turn into their parents. She almost laughed out loud. They were raised to be killers, just like their parents. What was her proof? Her husband's body in front of her. One thing was for sure. This was no accident. Her son didn't know that though and it would stay like that.

"M-mommy?" The women's child tugged on her shirt. "W-why isn't Daddy waking up?" She kept a hard face on.

"Because, Nikolai, Daddy got in an accident and he won't be waking up for a long time," Irina said, avoiding his four-year-old cow eyes.

"B-but, why?" he stuttered.

"Nikolai, please just be silent for a minute, _pozhaluista_," he nodded his head and buried himself into her side once more.

They sat in silence for awhile before she heard a voice behind her.

"What happened here?" A shrill voice asked that made Irina's vision dance with red spots.

"I think you would know, Isabel," she snapped.

"I have no idea what you mean," the killer said. Irina stood up, turned around, and met Isabel eye to eye. Isabel seemed a bit uncomfortable by this position. Irina liked that she was uneasy.

"I know what you did," Irina dropped my voice into a low growl, "You better watch out, Isabel Kabra."

She put an innocent smile on that Irina saw right through. "I did nothing to earn that tone, Irina."

"You are a monster. You are truly a Lucian. Congratulations, Isabel, did you finally get what you wanted?" She snarled, barely able to keep the tears from falling.

"Now, why would I want your husband dead?" Isabel asked.

"Hm, would it have to do with that yours is now next in line for Lucian branch leader?" Irina asked, her cold tone not even making Isabel flinch.

"No, but I am excited for Vikram. I think he deserved the position," Irina felt the anger burst out of her.

"He deserved the position? He_ deserved_ the position?" Irina was seething. "_Yerunda!_ _Vy ubiĭtsa!" _

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Isabel cocked her head slightly to the side. Irina realized that she wanted a reaction, so she wouldn't be getting one.

Irina wiped any trace of emotion of her face and saw a flicker of confusion cross Isabel's flawless face.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Irina said, maintaining a calm demeanor.

"I see. Now, I must be going. Vikram and I have some branch leader business to attend to," she said.

"You're not the leader, Isabel," Irina told her. Isabel pursed her lips.

"I might as well be. Vikram is very busy sometimes," Isabel said. "I must really get going," she turned to go.

Suddenly, Irina felt a tug on her pants. She glanced down to see Nikolai.

"Yes, Nikolai?"

"Can I go with Aunt Isabel?" He asked, and Irina picked him up.

"Sorry, but I won't let any child of mine play with such filthy scum," Isabel stopped in mid-step. Irina saw Isabel clench her fists and that gave her as much satisfaction as she could've wished for.

Isabel didn't say a word and stalked off. Irina gave one last glance in her direction and then knelt next to her husband's cold, unmoving body. She slipped her hand into his and one into Nikolai's.

"_NAsha lyubOv' ne prayduOt s gadAmi," _Irina murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, another pointless one-shot/drabble. So you don't have to go through Google translate. I'll just tell you what the Russian words mean. **

_Pozhaluista- _**please**

_Yerunda!_ _Vy ubiĭtsa! - _**Nonsense! You are a killer!**

_NAsha lyubOv' ne prayduOt s gadAmi- _**Our love won't disappear with years**

**Alright! Well, I hope you enjoyed. I hope you realized that this was when the Kabras killed Irina's husband, Nivalona Spasky, was next in line for Lucian Branch Leader. So instead of Nivalona, Vikram Kabra took over the spot. I think that's what happened. :P Look at me, writing a story about what probably never happened. **

**~Nataliya **


End file.
